The Bleddynian Crisis
The Bleddynian Crisis was a diplomatic and political mishap, largely between the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia and the Free Land of Edrapuria. Background Shortly before the Crisis, the Edrapurian Coalition (at that time composed of the USSPDU and Edrapuria) had begun a campaign to remove the Republic of Sussia from its position as WA Delegate. During this campaign, the Edrapurian President, Johnrock, threatened to boycott the three nations who were currently supporting Sussia unless they withdrew support in the next three hours. Grand Duke Bleddyn XVI, ruler of the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia, (one of Sussia's supporters at the time) took offense to this and sent a telegram to President Johnrock proclaiming that he had declared a "private" war. The Crisis Begins Upon receiving the telegram, President Johnrock immediately posted it to the regional message boards requesting aid. The Holy Empire of Rone's Empire, the USSPDU and the Armed Republic of Smiths Hill pledged support and began massing armies at the Bleddynian border. Grand Duke Bleddyn was angered by this, and secretely raised his own levies from the population within the compulsory military service program. President Johnrock appealed to Bleddyn to stand down and withdraw support, however he was refused each time. The Crisis Continues Eventually, word was received that the Grand Duchy of Bleddynia had withdrawn its support from the Republic of Sussia. From a misinformed message leaked by the USSDPU, it was thought that the war had been averted and the Edrapurian Coalition removed their forces from the borders. However, Grand Duke Bleddyn stated that the war would still continue out of a sense of dignity and pride. The armies were massed at the borders once again, and diplomatic efforts to get Bleddyn to stand down continued to be rebuffed. It was around this time that the Empire of Jamberoo declared it would lend its aid to Bleddynia. A much larger surprise, however, was that Gene Ray, president of the Republic of Sussia, declared that it would support the Edrapurian Coalition. No battles or further troop movements had taken place yet but it seemed only a matter of time. Meanwhile, the USSPDU had achieved the position of WA delegate and declared a State of Extreme Military Emergency, meaning that the use of nuclear weaponry would now be permitted. Result Grand Duke Bleddyn declared that he would agree to a truce and accept responsibility for the war if President Johnrock would accept responsibility for inciting it with the embargo. President Johnrock accepted and released an official document accepting formal responsibility for inciting the war. Chief Minister Gryffudd of the USSPDU ended the State of Extreme Military Emergency and awarded Grand Duke Bleddyn XVI and President Johnrock the Sovereign Order of the Illawarra with oakleaves for finding a levelheaded solution, although these were later revoked. President Johnrock lifted the embargo on Bleddynia and though they are at peace there is still some distrust between Edrapuria and Bleddynia. No military conflict came to pass and war was averted. It seemed to be the beginning of a new era of peace in the Illawarra. But the clouds of war had not lifted yet. Category:History